My Life Story
by AnimeGurl3001
Summary: This is the story of my life....And I meet some people....
1. Desert.

My Life Story

Disclaimer's Note: Hi!!! This is just a lil'story I made up, of my life story. Of course it's not real. :P That would be freaky if it was. Anyways, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything like that, I just felt like writing this cute lil' story! Well, read on! (This is written in paragraph form.)

Setting: A desert.

My life story all began when I was in this huge desert, nobody around, just sand and sun. While I was walking, looking for an oasis, I saw someone not too far ahead of me. As I got closer, I saw that it was just a young teenager. He had a large cloak around him, and a long stick. He stopped and looked up at me. "Hello," I said, "Do you know if there is a nearby oasis, or a place to rest and eat?" He looked at me with his cute little eyes, "No, but you can come and travel with me, if you would like." "O.k.," I replied. While we were walking, he asked me a question. "What is your name?" "Oh, my name is Tiffany, and yours?" *This is the part that started to freak me out!* "My name is Quatre, and......I'm gay because I love this guy named Trowa!!!" He started laughing like he was crazy! "O.k. mister, you're a weird psychopath. I think I'll go the rest of the way myself." After that, I ran. I was so terrified! 

~Two Days Later~ 

As I continued walking, I saw a human on a sand dune nearby. I ran to the person, and it turned out to be Quatre! He was still laughing! His face was all purple, and it looked as if he was going to explode!!! Before I knew it, he sunk into the ground.......I didn't know where he went....Then....I felt the ground rumbling......As if it were an earthquake....Then..Suddenly...The sand cleared...And I realized I was standing on top of an army base!! There, in front of me, was Sandrock. I screamed as loud as I could, but I was too late......Sandrock sliced me in half with his two sickles.....*Fades*....

So what do ya think so far?!?!?!? There will be more to this story. Probably five chapters this long. Please review!!! Thankies!!! ^.^


	2. Hell.

My Life Story

Setting: Hell (Where the little Satan lives.) :D

..............*Flash!* I didn't know what was happening....The last thing I remembered was seeing Sandrock......I fell, and hit myself on something hard. I looked around...It was such an evil looking place....So eerie, and haunting... "Who are you?!" A voice said, rumbling the ground. "I....I'm Tiffany...I must be lost...do you know the way out of here?.....Where are you?" Some fog and smoke cleared away, and there was a throne, gaurded by two skeletal figures, with spears in their hands.....And there, on the throne was.......Satan. "Aaaahhhh!!!!!" I ran and hid beind a rock, as I looked over the edge to look at him, I was terrified. He had large bat-like wings about eight feet long each, hair in a long braid that reached down to his waist, glowing red eyes, and a beam scythe in his hand. "Bring her to me!" The two skeletal figures came by me and lifted me up from the ground. "No!!! Let me go!" I kicked at them, but it was no use. I looked up and Satan himself was in front of me. "Tiffany, eh? Well, it seems you have been chosen to come to hell!" His voice rumbled the ground. ~*~This can't be happening to me.....Hell?...What have I done wrong?....~*~ He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up, "You can just call me Duo or Shinigami, have a nice day." :D With those last words he said....I lost all hope....Would I ever be free from this place?.....Maybe if I do something to change his mind....I might at least be taken to heaven.... "Hmmm," I said quietly to myself. "Wait! Duo!" He turned around and looked at me. In my mind he was good lookin'. Hehe! "Why was I brought here?......" He walked back up to me. "I chose you to come here....Because you were beautiful...But......" I looked at him with amazement in my eyes. "Now.....It is your choice...." "I....." I had no idea what to say, but I really wanted to go back to Earth. "I would like to go back to Earth." "I cannot do that, but the Almighty God can." He looked up at the heavens and made a weird face. "You have my permission to go to heaven." "Woo hoo!!!!" I ran out the evil gates of hell.....Up to heaven....

So.....What do ya think now? Reviews!!!!! 


	3. Heaven.

My Life Story

Setting: Heaven. (Where the little Angel is!) o:)

As I walked out of the gates of Hell, I was floating in the air. I faded in a swirl of feathers and reappeared in a land full of clouds. O.o I looked around, wondering where I was. I turned around and saw huge, tall, golden gates, which I was guessing leading into heaven. I walked up to them and touched them lightly....They opened! I walked in, but as I did, I disappeared into another swirl of feathers and was reappeared in front of another large throne. This time two angels were beside the throne, and on the throne was God. I got down on my knees and started to pray. "You may rise," he said. I stood up, trembling. He got up and walked over to me, "You may call me Heero." "Heero?, but wouldn't you rather prefer being called God?" "No." I nodded. "I will give you a wish, if you want. I got a message from Satan about that." He looked down at hell and made a face. ~*~What's with these guys and their faces?~*~ "Oh, um, I would like to go back to Earth." "Understood." He took his staff and placed it on my shoulder, "You have my permission to go back to Earth." After that there was a flash of light......And quietness..........

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!!!! :P


	4. Missle Base.

My Life Story

Setting: Missle Base.

I woke up and found myself lying on the ground near a military missle base. I stood up and walked towards it. I saw some men working on these huge missles, and explosives. ~*~Where am I?~*~ "Hey you!" A young man nearby yelled. "Oh I'm sorry! I'll leave right away!" As I started walking out, he grabbed my arm. "It's all right, I was just going to ask who you are." "My name is Tiffany, what is this place?" "This is a military base, for creating large weapons, like those missles over there." "Oh..." I looked at him, he had hair that went over one half of his face, "And who may I ask are you?" He looked at me, "My name is Trowa." My eyes went huge, "T...Tr....Trowa?" I gulped. "Yeah..Why?" "AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" My scream echoed throughout the building. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran to the nearest airport and took the next flight out of there to China.......

;.; Need reviews.....!!!!!!


	5. Shrine In China.

My Life Story

Setting: A Shrine in China.

The plane landed on an airport in China. As I left the airport, I was relieved that I was away from that Trowa guy. I walked along a street, near the woods, and saw a shrine. "Hmm.." I walked inside and saw a karate fight. I sat nearby and watched two men fight. One man, in about his mid 20's, and the other a young teenager. "That boy has no chance." I continued watching until the end of the fight. The boy won! I clapped for his great achievement. He saw me and walked over to me. "Hey, welcome to the Chang Shrine, may I help you with something?" "Oh no, I was just watching you fight that other man, you sure are a great fighter when it comes to karate." "It runs in the Shrine family, so....What is your name Miss?" "My name is Tiffany, and yours?" "Mine is Wufei, Wufei Chang." ~*~Hmmm...Wufei.....This guy is gonna annoy me like hell..x.x~*~ "Hey, let me show you my Gundam." "Um..O.k." I followed him to a room that contained old equipment and, of course, his Gundam. 

~One Hour Later~ 

I just sat there listening to this bastard brag about his Gundam. "That's it!!! I'm leaving!! You are so annoying!!" I stormed out of there and took the next flight out of China to a Kingdom..........

You know what I want......- -'


	6. Sanq Kingdom.

My Life Story

Setting: Sanq Kingdom.

I had no idea where this plane was going so.....I didn't know what to expect: Possibly a psychopath, or a devil, or a God, or a missle man, or an annoying freak, who knows! I just hope it wasn't any of those guys. ~*~Well, maybe I would like to see that devil guy again! Hehe! *Winks*~*~ The plane landed in a Kingdom known as the Sanq Kingdom.....I just knew this wasn't going to be good.....As I was walking around the area, off in the distance I could see a large mansion. ~*~ I wonder who owns that....Maybe the rulers here...~*~ I headed in that direction, but was stopped by a young woman named Dorothy Catalina. "Hi, would you like to meet Relena Peacecraft?" "Uhhhhh...Sure....Heh....Why not..." I followed her into her golden limousine and we went to see Relena Peacecraft. When we arrived there, there were guards surrounding the place, but it seemed like it wasn't neccessary for them, though. We walked into the large building, and went up to the second floor. I followed her to Relena's and Millliardo's Work Room. As I walked in, I saw and realized who they were, "I knew these people sounded familiar.....They're the most annoying people in the world!!! AAAAaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!" I ran out of there as fast as I could, and took the next and last flight to the United States of America.......

Help! ;.;


	7. U.S.A.: My Home.

My Life Story

Setting: United States Of America: My Home.

The plane flew to Chicago, Illinois. As I was walking down my block, I saw my friends that I haven't seen for a long time. "Brittany, Ella!" I ran over to them and hugged them, "Hey girl it's been a long time, where have you been?" Brittany asked. "Oh, it's a looooong story." "Well, then can you explain to us why some guy with a long braid, went into your house, and said that you were his friend?" " Whaaaattt?!?!?!??" I ran into my house to see Duo, sitting on my couch. "Hey! Good lookin'! Remember me?" He winked at me. ~*~ It's my lucky day! ^^ ~*~ He stood up and opened his arms. "C'mon you know you want a hug from your other friend, eh?" I smiled, went over to him, and hugged him. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear..."I will always be with you." Tears of joy went down my face, as he leaned down and kissed me............

The End????? Um.....I'm not sure. Right now I'm working on a new story called Love and Heartbreak. It's already up, so, if you like my stories, please read this one! Love and Heartbreak is my best story yet. And please read my other stories. Thanks! ^^


End file.
